Arriving at Maul and Kalabar's base
This is the scene where Kanan, Ezra and our heroes arrive at Maul and Kalabar's base in The Holocrons of Fate. ship arrives at the base as Maul and Kalabar see it Ezra, and our heroes come out as Kalabar greets them Kalabar: Greetings, old foes. My master has been expecting you. Ryan Heretic: Where is he? Mac Grimborn: Show us. appears Nightmare Nova: Here it comes. Darth Maul: I'm glad you could come, Mac. Ryan Heretic: It will be the first time we meet for the last time. himself Yeah, I got this one nailed. Mac Grimborn: I can't wait to kill you for all the pain you caused me, murderer. Kanan Jarrus: Easy. Super Droids appear Meg Griffin (EG): Oh, boy. Kalabar: Escort Mac and his friends to the command center. Super Droids escort Ezra and our heroes to the command center Ryan Heretic: Mac, did Master Nova say anything about this? Mac Grimborn: Who cares? I only want Maul dead once and for all. Nightmare Nova: Mac, calm down. Your girlfriend Twilight won't be back when he dies. Mac Grimborn: sighs Meg Griffin (EG): Here. Have some Tuliza. eats some Tuliza Ryan Heretic: There. All better. I know Twilight died for us. She did say she picked me to represent the Element of Magic. Mac Grimborn: Maul caused me too much pain. Meg Griffin (EG): Like he tormented you with something to your former brother like.. to be stabbed and plays dead Mac Grimborn: angered Why are we wasting time working with that murderer? Ryan Heretic: Hamsterviel's voice Calm down! his own voice He is responsible for Qui-Gon's death so that he can finish his battle. And you would soon be able to avenge your brother, Thomas Grimborn? Meg Griffin (EG): up Is he okay? Mac Grimborn: sighs Okay, but I won't like it. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. At least now you got Master Nova as your love. To you, she is a bit more bionic lady than princess. Mac Grimborn: I just can't do this. Ryan Heretic: Don't worry, Mac. Nova and I will be with you if you fight Maul soon. While I represent the element of magic, who would be the five who will be with me? Mac Grimborn: No. This is my fight, and mine alone. Ryan Heretic: From the sidelines. Nova and I will watch you from the sidelines when you defeat him. thinks about for a moment and nods Mac Grimborn: I know. And who would be my love now that my Twilight Sparkle is gone? Nightmare Nova: I remember her. I was a Jedi like Ryan before her. She said, "Please, don't leave me". I asked her what was so important to her. "True love", she replied. overheard her words Mac Grimborn: Who did she mean? Ryan Heretic: I think she means that Twilight spoke about someone who loved her. Mac Grimborn: Who? points at Mac Ryan Heretic: You. And you can trust me as Nova’s apprentice and your ally, brother. smiles at his words Meg Griffin (EG): He's right. Ryan and Nova did get along like Vader and his Inquisitors. Nightmare Nova: She spoke of a man of great supremacy. I believe she meant Mac. Mac Grimborn: She did. Meg Griffin (EG): And what did happen to Twilight when she said "True love". Ryan Heretic: Well, Second Sister murdered her. But her last words were "Nova, take care of Mac. Ryan will help you". Mac Grimborn: Trilla. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts